Judas, Prince of Hell
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In the end it was Lucifer's offspring that had pulled Crowley from the throne, just not in the way any one had ever thought he would. Crowley should have known Lucifer wasn't going to sit by and watch peacefully as this piece of work attempted to kill his child. His little Judas.


**This is obviously before the last few episodes, but I have just been so busy and couldn't upload it just yet at that point! We all know this is not how its going to happen but we can all pretend!**

 **And Daddy Lucifer is just so cute!**

* * *

None of the demons were really sure how they were meant to react to witnessing something as mystifying as was right in front of them. On one hand, he was the King of Hell and had figured out a way to turn _his_ vessel into a new cage for the fallen archangel, and on the other, he was a fallen archangel.

He was Satan.

The Adversary.

The Great Destroyer.

Lord of Darkness.

Original Sin.

Bad of the bad.

He gave the term 'bad to the bone' a whole new meaning.

And even still he was kicking ass, but the baby cradled in one arm was a new feature.

Crowley yelled as the blonde once-prisoner picked him up with one hand and threw him across the room, quite literally.

"You tried to kill my _son_."

Lucifer was raging, he was _enraged_ , that this lowly has-been crossroads demon had dared lay a finger on his little guys precious little bald head. He wasn't even going to bring up the fact that he had practically, for all intents and purposes, committed treason in usurping his right to his throne. Nope that was a matter for a different day.

Now, Crowley was going to be unnaturally honest here, it was kind of unsettling how the man could kick his ass while at the same time he could turn his attention down to the giggling little sack of skin and give this lovey gooey look to it, and then turn right back around and send him flying in another direction.

"You killed his _mother_."

Lucifer kicked the demon hard enough that he went skidding back into the bottom of HIS throne and crashed into it with a hard, painful sounding thud.

The little baby boy gurgled and giggled and coed at the sound of the grunt and waved his teeny little fleshy hands.

"Oh? You like that? You like hearing Uncle Crowley in pain?", Lucifer coed down at the small happy bouncing boy, "Who's daddy's little guy? Who is it? Who likes it when daddy make Crowley grunt in pain?"

He got another happy giggle and a blubbery gurgle and some baby gibberish, and he soaked it all up.

Crowley climbed to his feet, staggering a bit, and Lucifer turned his attention back up. His eyes were burning a crimson red.

"Down, _dog_."

The demon grunted as he was forced to his knees, not liking these sudden change of events, though he kept his mouth shut like a smart little demon. Lucifer stepped over him, moving up towards Hell's vacant throne, and sat down, both legs flung over an arm and the baby settled down against his thighs balanced perfectly.

Lucifer turned his fleeting gaze back outwards.

"Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley_ , I did tell you that this wouldn't end well for you. Didn't I? I think I did. Almost positive."

Crowley got to his knees. Dusting himself off as best as he could.

"How did you-"

"Escape? You should really do more research before you mess with things out of your league. Do you know why that hunk of metal held me, really, because Dad made it. It's all His handy work, you know, cause all great parent's make cages to stick children into."

Lucifer turned back to look at the small infant, poking a single finger into his belly, "But not your daddy, no sir, your daddy is gonna be the best darn daddy in the universe!"

Even the other lower tier demons would have to agree, there was something about the laughter of an infant that could make just about anyone smile, it was just so darn cute. They turned slightly to hide their faces but Lucifer wasn't blind.

"What you made, well, it was doomed from the beginning. What you made was a copy of the original, second best in every way, and well it just wasn't good enough. My grace burnt that shit as soon as I saw you trying to touch a single finger to this precious bald little head."

The other demons moved aside as _she_ entered the room. Dagon smiled as they cowered away, moving gracefully (and Lucifer did chuckle to himself at the irony) through the masses towards the rightful King and his Prince.

And the usurper.

"Dagon! I'm so happy to see you! Say hi to Aunty Dagon!"

Lucifer waved a little chubby hand at her and she smiled, "Did you name it?"

"He doesn't have a name?"

Dagon smiled another winning smile and kicked Crowley back down again, "Killed Kelly before she could bestow it."

The new father hummed to himself, this was a important task, naming his child. It had to be just right, nothing too strong so as he didn't get big headed and nothing too weak because he wasn't raising no pansy.

Something just right.

"Judas

"Judas?"

"Judas. Prince of Hell."

Lucifer treated the boy with the utmost care, tending to his every need and desire with full and complete attention. Anything that he though little Judas might want, little Judas would get, be it a stuffed to or a snack.

When the poor babe had gotten that horrid rash on his pale little tooshy, Lucifer had been careful to rinse it with cool water and spent the entire evening fanning the red little bottom from where he sat on his throne while demons and souls alike suffered their usual daily sufferings. And had sent a good horde of demons up to the human realm to get as many top line rash ointments that they could get their hands on so that his precious little gem could rest in peace without his burning bottom keeping him awake.

Judas had a set time when he needed to go down for nap time and when that time was interrupted for anything; be it natural or not, he was down right terrifying.

He loved it when you played games with him-peek a boo was a favorite-and over the course of a few weeks something within the throne room had changed.

The sound of a baby's giggles would fill every corner with its sounds, Judas cradled in Lucifer's lap, as he played peek-a-boo with his teeny little feet.

"Where's the little monster? Where is he?"

Judas had half a hand sticking in his mouth but he was smiling so brightly it almost made the room shine.

"There he is!"

Lucifer lowered the teeny little feet, leaning over him just a tad. Judas absolutely lost it, giggling loudly and proudly.

"Where's the little monster? Where'd he go~~?"

Back up went the little feet, the babe fell silent again.

"Where is he?"

Judas cooed up at him around his teeny little fingers.

"There he is!"

And then he squealed in delight. Clapping his little hands together and splattering little bits of baby slobber everywhere. Lucifer took it in stride though, wiping his face clean with a hand, and returning a stunning smile back to his favorite little guy.

"You love that game, don't you, I know you do!"

Judas cooed up at him adorably.

* * *

A baby was crying; the helpless angered shriek of someone who has no other way of communicating with the outside world and is in a state of discomfort that they can't simply just be rid of.

There is a sigh as the figure sat up in its large bed, hands scrubbing an exhausted face, and blankets being thrown aside as they stand up to make their way across to the cool stone floor to make it to the infants side.

"What's the matter, my little prince?"

Long slim fingers reach out to stroke the babe's warm little cheek.

"My you're burning up."

Lucifer pulls the babe up from his soft crib, cradling the infant child in his arms, and hums deep with concern. Judas is not a happy little boy and he is doing quite a job in showing as such with his loud shrill cries.

Turning, the Morning Star makes his way back to his private bath, dampens a washcloth in lukewarm water, and dabs it to the warm little temple with the utmost care.

"Let's get you cooled down shall we, you've gone and developed yourself a bit of a fever."

Stripping the whiny babe from his little sleeping onesie, top and pants, he leaves him in nothing but a diaper and moved to lay back in his own bed. Focusing for a moment to unravel his grace just a bit to warm himself up from near freezing to be more around an offset room temperature and sets the little one down on his bare chest.

Judas whimpers and coos wetly against his skin, little fingers kneading in like that of a kitten.

"I know, I know, try and calm down for daddy, There there. We'll get you all cooled down again."

And then he sings, low and soft, a lullaby in enochain. Judas falls quiet to listen to the comforting familiar sound, cooing soft and giving off these adorable little mews.


End file.
